sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Taeyang - Only Look at Me
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '나만 바라봐 (Only Look at Me)right|200px *'Artista: 'Taeyang *'Mini Álbum: '''HOT *'Pista:' 3 *'Género: Pop Dance *'''Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 22-Mayo-2008 *'Agencia: 'YG Entertainment 'Romanización' Uh… It’s been on my mind for a while Got to let this off my chest Before… it’s too late (I can’t let you go, you gotta let him go I can’t let you go, you gotta… listen) Haruedo myeot beonssik neol bomyeo useo nan Su baek beon malhaetjanha you’re the love of my life Geojitdoen sesang sok buranhan nae mamsok Ojik na mitneun geon neo hana ppunirago (Gakkeum nae mam byeonhalkka bwa buranhaehal ttaemyeon) Useumyeo malhaetjanha geureol il eopdago Kkeuteomneun banghwang sok teong bin nae gaseumsok Naega gidael goseun neo hanappun ijiman Gakkeumssik heundeullineun nae jasini miwo Oneuldo nan isesange hwipsseullyeo salmyeosi neol jiwo baby baby Naega baram pyeodo neoneun jeoldae pijima baby Naneun neoreul ijeodo neon nareul itjima lady Gakkeum naega yeollagi eopgo sureul masyeodo Hoksi naega dareun eotteon yeojawa jamsi nuneul matchwodo neon naman barabwa Oneulbamdo jisaemyeo nal gidaryeotdago Nunmullo naege malhae (byeonhan geot gatdago) Neol hyanghan nae mamdo cheoeumgwa gatdago Sueobsi dallaemyeo jinaeon manheun bamdeul Niga eobsineun nan neomu himdeul geot gatjiman Ttaeron neoro inhae sumi makhyeo nan Kkeuteomneun datum sok ginagin hansum sok Niga gidael goseun na hanappun ijiman Niga gwichanhajineun nae jasini miwo Oneuldo nan useumyeo nado mollae jasineul irheo Naega baram pyeodo neoneun jeoldae pijima baby Naneun neoreul ijeodo neon nareul itjima lady Gakkeum naega yeollagi eopgo sureul masyeodo Hoksi naega dareun eotteon yeojawa jamsi nuneul matchwodo neon naman barabwa Naega igijeogiran geol nan neomu jal ara Nan maeil muuimihan sigan soge Ireoke deoreophyeojijiman baby Neomaneun eonjena sunsuhage namgil barae Ige nae jinsimingeol neol hyanghan mideumingeol Jugeodo nal tteonajima Naega baram pyeodo neoneun jeoldae pijima baby Naneun neoreul ijeodo neon nareul itjima lady Gakkeum naega yeollagi eopgo sureul masyeodo Hoksi naega dareun eotteon yeojawa jamsi nuneul matchwodo neon naman barabwa 'Español' Uh ... Ha estado en mi mente por un instante Tengo que desahogarme Antes... Es demasiado tarde (No puedo dejar que te vayas, Tienes que dejarlo pasar No puedo dejar que te vayas, oye... Escucha) Muchas veces al dia no puedo evitar sonreir al verte Te dije cientos de veces Eres el amor de mi vida En este mundo lleno de mentiras, Mi corazon se siente engañado En lo único que creo eres tú Dudas de que mis sentimientos vayan a cambiar Me rei y te dije que nunca pasaria Caminando sin rumbo fijo, con mi corazón completamente vacío Lo único que me reconforta eres tú Odio que mi corazón a veces dude Aún hoy enloquecido por el mundo yo te olvido Incluso si te traiciono, tú no me traiciones nena Aunque te olvide, no me olvides señorita Si de vez en cuando no te llamo, y salga a beber Aún si siempre estoy mirando a otras chicas y nuetras miradas de encuentran, sólo mírame a mí Pasaste toda la noche esperando por mí y luego me dijiste con lágrimas en los ojos "Creo que has cambiado" He pasado muchas noches tranquilizándote Mis sentimientos no han cambiado desde que nos conocimos Aunque parece ser difícil estar sin tí Me siento incómodo, contigo me es difícil respirar Las sicusiones interminable, entre largos supiros Yo soy el único en el que puedes confiar Me odio por aborrecerte es insoportable Aunque sonría hoy, me estoy perdiento sin saberlo Incluso si te traiciono, tú no me traiciones nena Aunque te olvide, no me olvides señorita Si de vez en cuando no te llamo, y salga a beber Aún si siempre estoy mirando a otras chicas y nuetras miradas de encuentran, sólo mírame a mí Sé bien que estoy siendo egoísta Cada día cuando estoy absorto en mis pensamientos Me doy cuenta de que me he convertido en alguien despreciable nena Espero que sigas siendo pura como siempre Estoy siendo sincero cuando digo que confío en tí me moriré si me dejas Incluso si te traiciono, tú no me traiciones nena Aunque te olvide, no me olvides señorita Si de vez en cuando no te llamo, y salga a beber Aún si siempre estoy mirando a otras chicas y nuetras miradas de encuentran, sólo mírame a mí 'Hangul' Uh… It’s been on my mind for a while Got to let this off my chest Before… it’s too late (I can’t let you go, you gotta let him go I can’t let you go, you gotta… listen) 하루에도 몇 번씩 널 보며 웃어 난 수백번 말했잖아 You’re the love of my life 거짓된 세상 속 불안한 내 맘 속 오직 나 믿는 건 너 하나 뿐이라고 (가끔 내 맘 변할까봐 불안해할 때면) 웃으며 말했잖아 그럴 일 없다고 끝 없는 방황 속 텅 빈 내 가슴속 내가 기댈 곳은 너 하나뿐 이지만 가끔씩 흔들리는 내 자신이 미워 yeah 오늘도 난 이 세상에 휩쓸려 살며시 널 지워 baby baby 내가 바람 펴도 너는 절대 피지마 Baby 나는 너를 잊어도 넌 나를 잊지마 Lady 가끔 내가 연락이 없고 술을 마셔도 혹시 내가 다른 어떤 여자와 잠시 눈을 맞춰도 넌 나만 바라봐 오늘밤도 지새며 날 기다렸다고 눈물로 내게 말해 변한 것 같다고 널 향한 내 맘도 처음과 같다고 수 없이 달래며 지내온 많은 밤들 니가 없이는 난 너무 힘들 것 같지만 때론 너로 인해 숨이 막혀 난 끝없는 다툼 속 기나긴 한숨 속 니가 기댈 곳은 나 하나 뿐 이지만 니가 귀찮아지는 내 자신이 미워 오늘도 난 웃으며 나도 몰래 자신을 잃어 내가 바람 펴도 너는 절대 피지마 Baby 나는 너를 잊어도 넌 나를 잊지마 Lady 가끔 내가 연락이 없고 술을 마셔도 혹시 내가 다른 어떤 여자와 잠시 눈을 맞춰도 넌 나만 바라봐 내가 이기적이란 걸 난 너무 잘 알아 난 매일 무의미한 시간 속에 이렇게 더럽혀지지만 Baby 너만은 언제나 순수하게 남길 바래 이게 내 진심인걸 널 향한 믿음인 걸 죽어도 날 떠나지마 내가 바람 펴도 너는 절대 피지마 Baby 나는 너를 잊어도 넌 나를 잊지마 Lady 가끔 내가 연락이 없고 술을 마셔도 혹시 내가 다른 어떤 여자와 잠시 눈을 맞춰도 넌 나만 바라봐 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop